Slipped Away
by xoDancingSpadesox
Summary: His childhood crush moved away before he could tell her how he felt about her. She promised to come back to him. What happens when she returns nine years later? This is kind of based on the Avril Lavigne song Slipped Away. Mainly RikuxOC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! I wrote this story a while ago, but I changed it almost completely to make my OC less Mary Sue-ish. Well, here it is. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters or the game. They all belong to Square. Don't sue me.

Chapter 1: Departure

White sand, tropical island breeze, the gentle setting sun giving its last farewell. This is the description of a normal evening on the Destiny Islands. Five children were playing on the beach.

Wakka, a boy with tanned skin and flaming red hair, was running on a rampage throwing his new blitzball at any object he saw. Tidus, a small boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, was chasing another girl, Selphie who had long brown hair, bright green eyes, clad in a yellow dress, and throwing sticks at her. Sora, a boy with spiky sepia hair and beautiful sapphire eyes, and Kairi, a girl that had recently moved to the island, were playing a game of tag.

"OW, Tidus! Will you stop throwing those stupid sticks at me?!" Selphie screamed at Tidus.

"No, this is too much fun!"

"You're mean, Tidus!"

Meanwhile, Kairi pushed Sora, causing him to fall on top of Wakka. Then, Wakka hurtled his blitzball at Tidus's head.

"HA! Tag, now you're it!" Kairi yelled.

They all tumbled to the ground in mirth and laughter.

While that was happening, two other kids sat in the Secret Place immersed in conversation. There was Riku, an eight-year-old boy with long-ish silver hair and pretty aquamarine eyes and Casey, a short, seven-year-old girl with sparkling emerald eyes and long ebony hair pulled back into two pigtails. She moved to the island when she was three years old and like Kairi, didn't remember her home world. She and Riku were often found talking with Sora and Kairi in this cave.

Riku was an energetic kid, and she really enjoyed his company. Sometimes, she considered him to be more than just a best friend. She almost loved him.

"So what is this idea of yours?" she asked him.

He looked at her and smiled. "I say that someday we're gonna get off this island and see other worlds!"

She giggled slightly. "You always have some crazy idea in your head."

"So Casey, what was your home town like?"

"Like I told you, I don't remember. I don't remember the name, where it is, or anything about it.

"Wow, I guess I forgot about that."

Casey chuckled nervously and wined a bit.

He looked at her with concern. "Hey Casey, are you okay? You look sad."

The truth was that Casey would be returning to her home world. Part of her was excited to see her old home and finally learn something about it. On the other hand, she didn't want to leave her friends. Her parents informed her of the move a while ago, but she never mentioned it to anyone because she didn't want to upset them or herself. She had a bad habit of bottling up her emotions. Now that that day was drawing nearer, she found she could no longer avoid the situation. She had to tell everyone, including him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned again.

"Oh… it-it's nothing."

"Come on, you know you can tell _me_. What is it?"

The girl took a moment to gather herself. She had an even worse habit of getting hysterical when she was upset. "Well, the truth is … mom and dad were talking one night… and they said we were…moving away."

Riku stood there astounded, his mouth agape. "No way! Why didn't you tell me sooner? When are you moving?"

"In about two weeks."

"Will I ever see you again?!"

She looked at him and started to cry. "Maybe not…"

The silver-haired boy rarely ever cried, but this was an exception. One of his best friends was moving away, and he would never see her again. He tried to suppress a sob, but he couldn't.

The hysterical duo calmed themselves after quite a while of crying. Casey wiped her face and made her decision: she had to tell Riku exactly how she felt about him.

"Um… Riku, there's something I've gotta tell you."

"Yeah, what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

She buried her head in the silver-haired boy's shoulder. "I… I… I lo-" She was cut off by the sound of another voice.

"RIKU! CASEY! Where are you guys?!" It was only Sora.

"We're in here Sora," Riku replied.

The cobalt-eyed boy came running into the Secret Place.

"Come on, you guys! My mom's gonna kill me if I'm not home by dark! Wait a minute, why do you two look so sad?"

Casey had to break the news to him as well. "Um, Sora? I didn't tell you this… but… I-I'm moving away."

He was speechless. "You-you're moving? To where?!"

"Back home."

"Man, that's harsh."

"Omg! This is so UNFAIR!!!!!" And with that, she sprinted home without sparing another word.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks and two days later, Casey's parents were all prepared to move. They said their goodbyes and were ready to go. The only thing missing: their daughter.

"Casey, where are you? You're making us wait!" they called.

"…" There was no response.

The seven-year-old girl was looking for Riku. She looked everywhere until she found him sitting in the Secret Place. She approached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He became slightly startled. "Casey? I thought you already left."

"Me? Why would I leave without saying bye again?"

"I guess you wouldn't."

She leaned forward and gave him a fierce hug, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Riku? Could I tell you something?" she asked nervously.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I tried to say it earlier, but we were interrupted."

"Go ahead."

"I-I-I-" She was cut short once again.

"CASEY! Get over here right now! This isn't funny!" Here came the booming voice of her dad.

Before she knew it, her dad entered the cave and separated the two. "Come on, it's time to go."

"But dad…" she whined.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but it's time to go." He said carrying her to the little boat waiting for them. Before they departed, she had time to spare him a few words.

"Riku! I-I'll come back and visit you someday if you want me to!"

"Okay, I'll be waiting right here!"

"I'll miss you!'

"I'll miss you, too!"

And with that, she was out of sight.

Don't forget to R&R. Please. smile Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames, please.


	2. Reflections

Chapter 2: Reflections

I-I'll come back and visit you someday if you want me to!"

"Okay, I'll be waiting right here!"

"I'll miss you!'

"I'll miss you, too!"

And with that, she was out of sight.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere miles away, a teenage girl awoke with a start. Casey Ikkoku was now sixteen years old. Nine years had elapsed since that moment, and she remembered it all too clearly. That conversation echoed in her thoughts. Each time she thought or dreamed about it, she couldn't help but get frustrated. "_Kuso_." she cursed quietly. "How hard was it to say those words? Why couldn't I bring myself to say it: _Riku, I love you?_" She gave a whiny groan.

Casey's home world was Hollow Bastion. Her family lived in a three-bedroom apartment in the borough. Because of the location of the house, there was often much commotion outside. Her parents, who prefer solitude, didn't like this noise (especially at night). Rent was also an issue. Casey's family wasn't exactly rich, so they rarely had the money to pay the bills and rent. Because of this, they were on the brink of being evicted. Yeah, life was good.

Plus, she really missed the guy she had loved since her childhood. Lately, he was all she could think about. She never had the chance to tell him how she felt about him before she left, but she did promise to come back and see him someday. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

It was true that money was a problem and there were some really creepy people living there (like that Sephiroth guy for instance), but she really liked the place overall. Most people were really nice, she had some friends, and it was absolutely beautiful there.

But in the back of her mind, there was always the Destiny Islands to consider. First of all, there was less commotion and the rent wasn't as demanding. Second, she really missed the ocean. Nothing quite compared to that place, and at this point, she would have given anything to see it again (or to see him again).

Suddenly, the troubled girl's thoughts and emotions became more than she could handle. She screamed in frustration and threw herself onto her bed. "This sucks major arse!" she sobbed.

"Casey! What's wrong? What is with all the noise?" a feminine voice asked wearily.

Her mom had come into her bedroom to investigate. She was a short woman with the same hair and eye color as her daughter. She was always good at giving advice.

"Case (that's her nickname), we need to talk-"

"Wait mom, me first. I-I-I. How can I say this? I-I want to move back to Destiny Islands." she said in half a second.

"Wow! That's exactly what I was going to suggest."

"Mom, are you serious? It sounds too good to be true."

"No, I'm not joking. As much as I'd hate to admit it, this place sucks. There's way too much noise outside, it's too cramped, and the rent is ridiculous! I think it's time to move on."

Casey had a bright smile on her face. "I can't believe it!"

"Well believe it, sweetie. We'll be outta here soon!" She then ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Hey cut it out, Mom!" she said laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

She gave her mother a fierce hug. "Thanks mom! This really means a lot to me."

"Yeah, you're welcome. Now go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Casey's mother then left the room. When she was gone, Casey put her head on her pillow and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile…

It was almost nightfall. A certain silver-haired teen was sitting on a rickety bridge in a cove, staring out to sea. Riku had been doing this a lot lately. He perceived the Destiny Islands as a prison, an enclosed birdcage that only dwindled in size as his curiosity grew. But there was another problem. He felt that there was a deep, yearning emptiness in his heart, as if there was something… or _someone_ missing in his life.

"HEY! Riku, look what I found!" someone shouted. The indigo-eyed girl, Kairi, approached him with Sora closely pursuing.

The older teen sighed. "Whoa, calm down, Kairi. What did you find?"

"Oh, it was just a-" Her tone softened. "Wait a minute. You're being depressed again. What's wrong?"

"It- it's nothing, nothing at all. I was just thinking about her."

"Who?" Sora inquired, "Are you talking about Casey?"

"Yeah. It's been about nine years, almost down to the day, since she moved away.

Sora and Kairi listened to him as he spoke.

I… I just can't stop thinking about her. I remember her saying she'd come back to me right before she left. I really hope she does," he said sadly.

"… I can only hope. But I guess after that long, she wouldn't really remember us. I hope she's happy… wherever she is."

"Aw come on man, don't talk like that."

"Yeah, Sora's right. We were all best friends back then. I don't think she _could_ forget good friends like _us_," Kairi said.

"I just wish I could have had the chance to tell her how I felt about her."

"How _do_ you feel about her? Did you- whoa! Look at that!" Sora stopped himself and pointed seaward.

The thing that caught his attention was the sunset. The mix of grays, oranges, blues, and pinks against the ocean were gorgeous. Sunsets like this were common where they lived, but for some reason, this one was special. It was so special that the three friends had to pause for a moment and gaze.

"Oh man, that's friggin awesome!" Sora gasped.

"It's beautiful!" Kairi said.

"… Wow!"

Riku sat in the sand and thought once again of Casey. He wondered if she could see this beautiful sunset and what she thought of it. He also longed to watch it with her. Unfortunately, it had to end. The sun was almost gone, which meant it was time to go home.

"Aw man, it's almost over. Well, time to go home!" Kairi chirped.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sora said standing up.

"Hey Riku, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said standing up.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!" And with that, they departed.


	3. Stupid Birds

OmfGoodness! I've had so much writer's block, I couldn't write for weeks. Well, chapter 3's finally up. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. It all belongs to Square Enix.

Chapter 3: Stupid Birds!

Riku sat in the sand and thought once again of Casey. He wondered if she could see this beautiful sunset and what she thought of it. He also longed to watch it with her. Unfortunately, it had to end. The sun was almost gone, which meant it was time to go home.

"Aw man, it's almost over. Well, time to go home!" Kairi chirped.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sora said standing up.

"Hey Riku, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said standing up.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!" And with that, they departed.

It was barely 2:00 am when he sat up in bed. A brilliant moon beam was smiling upon him through his window. And strangely enough, seagulls were chirping away outside. This wasn't uncommon even for this time of night. No matter what, it seemed that seagulls stayed awake 24-7.

_Stupid birds! Do they ever shut up?! _He thought, annoyed.

Riku pondered over the conversation he, Sora, and Kairi had a few hours ago. As much as he hated to admit it, they were right. He was completely sprung… over a girl he hadn't seen in seven years. Lately, she was all he could think and dream about. She was slowly but surely taking over his mind. He needed to see her so badly to end his biting loneliness, yet he needed to forget about her to get on with his life. Things were so confusing he didn't know what to do.

"Dammit. It's no use. She's still there." He cursed quietly. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to forget about her.

_Sora and Kairi don't have to go through all of this. They're so lucky! Maybe I need counseling. _He thought.

_No, that wouldn't work. First of all, I'm not crazy or anything. It's not like I'm a schizoid or something psycho like that. Second of all, how could it help me? Therapists can't give me pills to make me forget about her, and they can't track her down so I could find her. Oh man, listen to me! I probably sound like a stalker talking about "tracking her down." Sheesh! …it would be really nice to see her, though…_

The silver-haired teen pushed his thoughts aside and tried to go back to sleep. It didn't work. There was just too much on his mind.

Suddenly, an idea entered his thoughts. Like most guys on the island his age, he was extremely fond of Dance Dance Revolution. Whenever he was angry or stressed about something, Riku could play it to calm his nerves. It gave him such a rush to step on the flashing arrows and synchronize his body with the beat of the songs.

It wouldn't permanently solve anything, but it would force him to relax a little. It was decided: he would go to the arcade in the morning to play DDR. Since it was Saturday, he could stay as long as he wanted and have some time to himself to think. Yeah…it was a start.

Sleep overcame the silver-haired teen as he planned tomorrow's activities. He laid his head on his pillow and drifted back into the realm of sleep. Little did he know of what fate had planned for him the next morning.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late morning; by this time, the sun was high. A small boat carrying three exhausted passengers plus one man steering finally landed. Casey and her family stirred as the little dinghy scraped against the dock. For nearly three days, they had sailed the seemingly endless ocean. The boat's small capacity provided no means of entertainment aside from a few checkers boards and travel guide books. Watching the spectacular ocean sunsets and sunrises (and sleeping) were the only things they could have done to preoccupy themselves.

Casey awoke to the sound of seagulls chirping high above her head. She aimlessly punched the sky hoping to somehow silence them, but nothing happened. After about twenty seconds of incessant chirping, her head shot up.

"Shut up, birds! I'm trying to sleep!" she shouted a little too loudly.

The ebony-haired girl panted and shook her fist at the sky. At this, she received a few confused stares from people queuing for the next boat.

Her father looked at her disapprovingly. "Young lady, what's the problem?!"

"What?!" she said. "Those stupid birds woke me up and-"

"I don't care! What did we tell you about shouting?"

"…not to…but-"

"No buts! It's time to wake up anyhow. It's almost noon, and we're home."

While she had her little outburst, the emerald-eyed girl never took the time to notice the change of surroundings. The air was considerably warmer, and palm trees dotted the land. As she noticed this, she became ecstatic. Finally, her nightmares were over. She was _home_.

I'll try to be faster this time. R & R like the wind!


	4. The Reunion

Well, here it is: Chapter 4. I'm trying to update faster, but I'm so busy with school and everything. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. Don't come after me with crazy sawed-off shotguns and rabid alien penguins and kill me.

Chapter 4: The Reunion

Her father looked at her disapprovingly. "Young lady, what's the problem?"

"What?" she said. "Those stupid birds woke me up and-"

"I don't care! What did we tell you about shouting?"

"…not to…but-"

"No buts! It's time to wake up anyhow. It's almost noon, and we're home."

While she had her little outburst, the emerald-eyed girl never took the time to notice the change of surroundings. The air was considerably warmer, and palm trees dotted the land. As she noticed this, she became ecstatic. Finally, her nightmares were over. She was _home_.

The weather was balmy and clear; the wind was gently blowing. Late morning slowly turned into early afternoon. A certain teenage girl sat in the back seat of a taxi cab anxiously awaiting the moment when she could jump out and explore her new home. She nervously tapped her foot against the floor, yet another one of her nervous habits. She seemed to have a lot of those. She was too anxious to concentrate on anything else but her new home.

"Excuse me. I'd really hate to bother you, but are we almost there?" Casey asked the driver politely so as not to annoy him.

"Yep, we're almost there. You'll be home in about five minutes." He responded sounding cheerful.

"Thank goodness! I'm dying to see our new house."

The anxious girl looked outside to view her surroundings. She was welcomed by a pleasant surprise. The island looked somewhat different from what she remembered. She noticed that more houses had been built, the streets were considerably more crowded, and the place looked altogether vaster. It was amazing what people could accomplish in almost a decade.

Casey also took time to notice the people. To her, they all seemed so calm and at ease. It was as if nothing in the world could bother them. Although she didn't find anyone she immediately recognized, she noticed that some individuals looked very vaguely familiar.

Among the people walking the streets, she observed a group of small children playing soccer in a nearby lot. They seemed to be having so much fun that the emerald-eyed girl almost wanted to join them. She remembered being that age and playing soccer with her old friends here on the island. That was a long time ago, it seemed.

Putting that thought aside, she noticed something else. It was the little islet she and her friends used to play on when she was a child. Casey remembered fondly running around playing various games on that island with the friends she held so close to her heart. The thought of that day, nine years ago, when she moved away, almost brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to cry, though. She was more focused on the current happiness of returning home.

"Casey….Casey…." her mother gently called shaking her.

"Huh? Wh…what?" she said trying to snap out of her daydream.

"Casey, we're home…." Her mother said.

"Oh… Hold the phones! We are?" She was just now realizing what her mother had told her.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Come on. Get your bags, and let's go inside."

"Coming….!" She shouted jubilantly.

She yanked her suitcases from the trunk of the cab and raced into the house. Before trying to find her perfect bedroom, she paused for a moment to look around. She was very excited by what she saw. The house had two stories and was very spacious. It contained a large living room, a kitchen, some sort of office, a door leading to a deck outside with a faint view of the ocean, and what appeared to be a laundry room. The walls were a beautiful shade of blue. Deep aqua: the color of the ocean.

_This house is gorgeous!_ Casey thought. Now_, I can't wait to see the upstairs and pick a room for myself!_

With that, she ran (more like teetered) upstairs with her suitcases to explore. The walls were the same aqua shade as the one's downstairs. The upstairs level contained a single hallway with three bedrooms each with small walkways, and what could pass as an office at the very end. Compared to the miniscule apartment in Hollow Bastion where she used to live, this house seemed like a mansion.

Setting her bags down, Casey entered the nearest room. The raven-haired girl was completely amazed by what she saw. In her mind, the room was perfect. It wasn't too small, yet it wasn't too large. It had a bathroom attached and a small closet. Also, the windows opened to reveal a walkway with a spectacular view of the gently rolling sea below her. It was rather picturesque. She had decided; this would be her new room.

Without her noticing, Casey's dad sneaked behind her and said, "That's quite a view, isn't it?"

With that, the surprised teen went pale and jumped about three feet into the air. (Sorry, I had to add something funny)

"DAD! You scared the crap out of me!" she exclaimed panting.

He stood behind his daughter chuckling. "Sorry, honey. I couldn't resist."

Casey laughed nervously. "Heh heh…. That was pretty funny, I guess."

"That's exactly why I did it."

"So, what are we gonna do today?"

"Hm…" He paused to think. "I've got an idea. Why don't we walk around the island or something?"

"That's a great idea! I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be ready in about five minutes, okay?"

"Alright. Just come downstairs whenever you're ready."

"Okay!" she said enthusiastically.

Casey's father exited so that his daughter could get ready. As soon as he left, she began to rummage through one of her suitcases for something to wear. After a while of trying to decide, she finally came to a consensus. She extracted a pair of baggy camo shorts that reached the top of her knees, a black tank top, a pair of tennis shoes, and a cap that matched her shorts. Seeming satisfied with her selection, she disappeared into the closet and stripped herself of her clothes. The windows in her room lacked shutters, and God forbid if some random pervert saw her changing.

When she finished changing, she stepped out of the closet, grabbed some money, and ran downstairs to meet her parents. Now that they were all ready, they exited their new home and left to explore the island.

The sun was extremely bright, and the air was very warm. Casey and her family were walking around the town. As they walked, they noticed many things: coffee shops, a mall, and many people bustling about the streets. City life was amazing.

After a while of walking, something caught Casey's eye. She noticed a dark room with a multitude of flashing lights and loud noises inside: an arcade. Unlike most girls her age whose sole interests were make-up and boys, she liked video games. Especially Dance Dance Revolution. She was never exactly what you would call a girly girl.

She stared wide eyed at the arcade, a smile gracing her features.

"Oh no. She found the arcade," her mother said.

"Oh mom, can I go there for a while? Please?"

"Um… I don't see why not."

"YAY!" She glomped her mother fiercely.

"Dear, you're… choking… me…" she gasped.

"Sorry bout that…" Casey gasped.

The teenage girl started to run off, but her mom stopped her in her tracks. "You can go to the arcade, but meet us in this exact spot in an hour and a half." She said.

"Okay, gotcha. Bye mom! Bye dad!" and then she ran off.

They departed with Casey going to the arcade and her parents heading to a nearby coffee shop. The emerald-eyed girl ran so fast, she failed to pay attention to the people around her. Before she could stop herself, she had run smack-dab into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"That's okay. Just be more careful next time, okay?" the person responded. The voice obviously belonged to a male.

"…Okay…" she replied.

He extended his hand to help her up, and she took it. She turned to face him so

that she could properly thank him. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak, she felt a lock of silver hair brush against her cheek and saw him disappear in to the arcade.


	5. I Didn't Even Know Her Name

Okay, Chapter 5 is finally here. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I've just had too much to do at school. Thanks to anime-gurl198 for your advice and to everyone else who reviewed. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Don't sue me.

Chapter 5: I Never Knew Her Name

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"That's okay. Just be more careful next time, okay?" the person responded. The voice obviously belonged to a male.

"…Okay…" she replied.

He extended his hand to help her up, and she took it. She turned to face him so

that she could properly thank him. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak, she felt a lock of silver hair brush against her cheek and saw him disappear in to the arcade.

Casey remained frozen in mid sentence. She simply stood and stared at the person who recently passed and watched him disappear into the dark abyss of the arcade. He had been so considerate as to help her up after their minor collision.

One aspect of her new home she loved was the fact that the people were incredibly generous. From what she remembered, they would go out of their ways to accommodate others (in the form of holding doors, saying excuse me, etc.). This common courtesy was completely different from Hollow Bastion. If anyone was unfortunate enough to trip, no one would even acknowledge that anything had happened. Even worse, some people would go so far as to laugh at that person. Yeah, people in Hollow Bastion were _really _polite.

Putting that thought aside, the raven-haired teen decided she had to devise a plot to properly thank the mysterious stranger.

_Wow, people here are really nice! _She thought. _This is a big improvement from those rude asses in Hollow Bastion. I mean, who laughs at a person falling off a roof?! Sheesh! That's really mean! I bet they'd be pissed off if someone laughed at them falling off a roof._

_Listen to me; I probably sound like a lawyer or something. I guess Dad's wearing off on me. Seriously though, I need to thank him… whoever he was._

_Hmm…_ She stopped talking in her head to think.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed (quietly this time) aloud.

_I'll find him, challenge him to a few rounds of DDR, and try to start a casual conversation. Yeah, DDR! That is why I came here to begin with._

With her plan committed to memory, she confidently sauntered into the arcade. Looking around to observe her surroundings, the teenage girl noticed something. It was utterly enormous! Nearly every inch of the room was covered with machines with flashing lights, blaring music, and gamers attached to their screens.

_Man, this is amazing! I'm in Video Game Heaven!_ She mused.

Casey scanned the entire arcade but couldn't find her mysterious stranger. She only faintly remembered what he looked like, but didn't seem to find his features anywhere in the vicinity.

_I can't find this guy anywhere. _She thought._ I don't know what to look for, though. I couldn't see his face over my hat. All I remember is that he had silver-ish hair. Wow. In my entire life, I've only seen two people with that hair color and they were Sephiroth and… Wait a minute. No! It could be! Oh well._

The flustered teen started to search for the DDR machine. After about a minute of aimlessly walking through the arcade, she finally found it. It was occupied by two guys who were competing against each other. They were dancing to "Tsugaru"; both were on heavy mode.

The one on the left side of the machine was tall with a slender build. He had shaggy blonde hair and was wearing a pair of baggy black pants with a dark blue t-shirt. The one on the right side was about a head shorter with the same slender figure. He had short, light brown hair and was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a Panic! At the Disco t-shirt. The blonde guy seemed to be winning.

The two boys intensely battled each other and the blurring arrows on the screen. Their feet were flying; sweat was rolling off of them. It seemed that this battle would never end until the brunette guy's bar depleted just before the end of the last song. The game was over. It was time for another pair to take the pads.

The duo shook hands in congratulation and separately departed off into the outside world. Meanwhile, someone else stepped onto the pads.

Riku's POV

Those two dudes finally finished after what seemed like an eternity. I thought I'd never get a chance to play. That _was _the sole reason why I came here, after all. I approached the pad and stepped on. The machine required six quarters; luckily, I had enough money for four rounds. After a short time of digging through my pockets, I found the money and inserted it into the machine.

That annoying announcer's voice that pops up almost made me jump off the pad. It was just so- so sudden and- and loud!

"LET'S DDR!!!!" it shouted

Dang, I wish there was a way to turn him off. Or is there? I don't know.

Anyway, after I inserted my coins, I turned around to see if anyone would play a round with me. Nobody seemed interested. After seeing those two guys battle it out, they were probably all too scared to play. I could have played by myself, but it's just not as much fun without someone to compete against.

"Does anybody want to go a round with me?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"I'll play!" somebody responded.

I turned around for the second time and got a big surprise. Standing almost directly in front of me was that girl I ran into earlier. She was the last person I expected to see here; but nevertheless, she was here. I was almost glad to see her. I _finally_ had someone to play DDR with.

I looked at her and was immediately greeted with a bright smile.

_Wow_, I thought as I looked at her.

I couldn't fully see her face because her hat shielded it, but I could see enough of it to notice her smile. It was… pretty. Thinking of her smile made _me_ smile a little.

_This is good. _I thought. _I'm starting to get my mind off of her. I wonder how long I can keep this up, though._

Casey's POV

As I stepped onto the pad area, I noticed for the first time the person I was about to play DDR with. It was the mysterious stranger. I was so happy to have finally found him. Now, I could properly thank him and get a chance to play some DDR. The first day back home has been great!

I inserted my six quarters and took my place on the pad. Next, we had to select which level of difficulty we wanted. With no hesitation, I selected heavy mode, the most difficult.

I glanced over to my mysterious stranger to see what level he chose. He picked heavy mode as well. Now that we were finished with that part, it was time to choose a song.

"So, what song do you want to do?" He asked me.

"Hmm…" I mused as I searched through a list of songs.

I wasn't entirely sure of what song to choose. There were so many of them that I liked; it was difficult. After about half a minute, I finally reached a decision.

"How about this one?" I said pointing to "Hysteria", one of my favorite songs on DDR Max 2.

"Alright, let's do it." he responded sounding content.

"You're going down!"

"Keep thinking that." He said chuckling.

I pressed the start button, and the deal was sealed. The game had begun.

Normal POV

The two teens (both not knowing that they're facing each other) were engrossed in the game. Casey didn't miss a step, while Riku seemed to be having a bit of difficulty. He was very carefully watching the arrows on the screen and trying to force his feet to follow the beat as he clutched the bar behind him.

Casey didn't seem to have any trouble at all. Her feet correctly followed the beat of the song, and she appeared almost graceful on the pad. She glanced for a brief second at her "mysterious stranger" to view his progress. He wasn't doing too well; apparently, "Hysteria" wasn't his song.

"Having trouble?" she inquired

"Are you kidding?" he responded. "I'm just getting started"

"If you say so."

"Ungh!" he grunted, hoping he didn't fail on the first song.

Before they knew it, the song had ended. Casey maintained a full bar throughout, while Riku's was a little over half full. The screen suddenly switched to the score board to reveal their scores.

"Yay! I got an AA!" the ecstatic girl screamed.

"Aw, you were just lucky. That wasn't exactly my song." He received a B.

"Okay, so why don't _you _pick the next song?"

"Okay, thanks!" Riku replied smiling.

_Wow! He has a nice smile… _the emerald-eyed girl thought as she looked at him. _Wait a minute! What am I thinking?! I don't even know him!_

Pushing that thought far away, Casey watched as the silver-haired teen flipped through the songs. Searching through the "T" section, he decided on "Tsugaru".

"I want to do this one." He stated confidently.

"Oh…um, ok."

"What's the matter; you sound scared?" he said teasing her.

"Nothing's wrong. I just kind of suck at this song." She responded.

Riku smirked. "Fine, then. Maybe I'll go easy on you!"

With that he pressed the start button, and the song began.

This time, the two teens seemed to switch places. Riku was the one excelling, while Casey strained. The silver-haired boy effortlessly glided his feet to the corresponding arrows, not missing a single step.

Meanwhile, the frustrated girl carefully watched the screen and attempted to follow the beat of the song. No matter what she did, her feet didn't seem to want to cooperate. They were flying to all the wrong places at all the wrong times.

"Come on, feet! Move!" she complained.

"How ya doing?" Riku asked.

"Just…fine."

"Doesn't look like it. You're bar's nearing empty."

"Don't worry; I'll catch up."

"You'd better hurry. The song's almost over."

After a while of struggling and shouting at her feet to cooperate, Casey managed to only slightly catch up to Riku. Her bar was barely half-way full. Once again, the screen switched to the score board. Riku received an A, while Casey received a measly C.

"Heck yes!" the silver-haired teen exclaimed.

"Not bad." Casey said pouting slightly.

"I know, I'm good!" he responded with mock cockiness.

All the raven-haired girl could do was stand on the pad and watch as he celebrated.

The DDR battle continued until three more songs had been completed. Those songs were Twilight Zone, Daikenkai, and 3-2-1 Stars. In the end, Casey and Riku were both heavily panting and clutching onto the bars behind them for balance. The scores were very close with both receiving "A"s.

"So, who…who…won?" Casey asked panting.

"I don't know. Let me check the scores."

"Okay."

Riku approached the screen and carefully scrutinized the point values. After about five seconds, he motioned for Casey to come to him. She looked at the screen and was shocked.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "I lost?!"

"Yeah you did, but it was only by like five points. I guess it was that C that killed you."

"I guess so. Well, congrats! You won! You're really good at this game."

"Thanks! So are you. For a second, I thought you'd win. You were friggin crazy on 3-2-1 Stars!"

"Why thank you! I practice that song practically every day."

"I'm really impressed."

"Th-" Casey was about to continue her sentence, but was silenced by a vibration in her pocket. Her cell phone was ringing. She extricated it from her pocket and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"Casey, where are you?" Her mother was on the other line.

"I'm in the arcade, mom. Has it been two hours already?"

"Yes, it has. Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Good! Now come out of there and meet your father and me outside."

"Okay, I'm coming." Casey said reluctantly.

She disconnected with her mom and turned around to face her mysterious stranger.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"Aw. I was having so much fun playing DDR with you."

"I know, but I don't want to keep my mom and dad waiting."

"Yeah, I guess not. Well, I'll see you around, then?"

"Sure." She responded.

With that, the teenage girl jogged out of the arcade to meet her parents. Riku simply stood there watching her leave. Suddenly, something occurred to him. He had never asked that girl her name. He hadn't given her his name either.

_Dang, I didn't even know her name. Something about her seemed a little familiar, though. I just can't quite put my finger on it. Oh well. I guess now I can only wonder._ He thought.

And with that, he departed for home.


	6. A Good Day

Chapter 6: A Good Day

**Hello world! I'm back after a 3-year hiatus. I could make excuses about how busy I was and how I forgot about this fic for a while, but I'm just gonna write. So here it is after long last: Ch. 6! And it's super long :D**

**Oh and one more thing. I decided I didn't like the ages of all the people in this story, so just think of everyone as two years older than originally stated. So it'll be nine years since Casey left instead of seven. Casey, Sora & Kairi will all be 16 instead of 14. Riku will be 17 instead of 15. Just a little heads up ;)**

"Hey, I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"Aw… I was having so much fun playing DDR with you."

"I know, but I don't want to keep my mom and dad waiting."

"Yeah, I guess not. Well, I'll see you around, then?"

"Sure!"

With that, the teenage girl jogged out of the arcade to meet her parents. Riku simply stood there watching her leave. Suddenly, something occurred to him. He had never asked that girl her name. He hadn't given her his name either.

_Dang, I didn't even know her name. Something about her seemed a little familiar, though. I just can't quite put my finger on it. Oh well. I guess now I can only wonder._ He thought.

And with that, he departed for home.

The sun had sunk quite a bit since a certain teenage boy entered the arcade on a Saturday afternoon. Riku, said teenage boy, pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and saw that it was just past six. He couldn't believe it was evening already. He could've stayed in there all day had his body not told him it was time to eat.

The silver-haired boy exited the noisy arcade and slowly headed home. It was hot outside, and he was still sweaty and worn-out from DDR, so he decided to go slowly and let the slight breeze cool him down.

As he walked, a million thoughts (or so it seemed) ran through his mind. The day's events replayed in his head again and again. He recalled his plan for the day: wake up, destroy Sora at Call of Duty, get some ice cream. It was a good day—except for the COD part. Sora lost and got mad. In his little fit of rage he chucked a controller and broke a window. Yep, classic Sora moment. Sora's mom got pissed when she found out and grounded him for a week. It sucked but after that, Riku's day followed through as planned, aside from him running into that girl back at the arcade.

That girl…

Riku's mind ventured again to the mysterious female. He remembered she'd worn a hat that shielded her face, so he never quite got a good look at her, even when she was looking directly at him. All he could see was that she was slightly tanned and had dark hair.

_Oh yeah, that really helps._ He thought sarcastically_. As if there aren't any chicks on this island that look exactly like that._

Riku shook his head and decided to forget about it. Chances are, she was just passing through, here for the last few weeks of summer vacation. She would go back to wherever she was from, and he'd probably never see her again. _Might as well forget about her, right? Yeah_. Riku mused. _And you'd think after nine years I'd forget about…_

He smiled thoughtfully to himself and started to laugh until the furious growling of his stomach interrupted his thoughts. After sweating it out all day on the DDR pad, he was practically starving. Riku upped his pace to a jog towards home and dinner.

After a short while, he arrived at the front steps of his house. The aqua-eyed boy paused for a moment to catch his breath. As he slumped down on the top step of the front porch, he took a moment to notice his surroundings. He noted that all the houses on the Destiny Islands looked the same. Small houses made of red brick with a front door, garage, a window or two, chimney, and generic white picket fence. It was all so plain, so typical, so _boring_. The ironic thing was that despite the vast development of the islands over the past few years, they seemed to get smaller and smaller. No matter how many new neighborhoods or shops were built, it was still the same boring, generic place. Riku swore to himself he'd get off these islands someday.

The teen yawned and stood up. He pulled out a small gold key from his back pocket, unlocked the door and walked into his house.

"Hellooooo! I'm home!" Riku called as he entered. All the lights were on, which told him someone was home. Almost immediately, the scent of a warm cooked meal hit him. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the aroma. _Hmm, mom cooked for once._ He though. Riku's mom usually arrived home too late from work to make dinner, and his dad couldn't cook worth shit; so Riku usually ended up scraping together whatever he could find. He inhaled again and walked into the kitchen, thankful he wouldn't have to feast on ramen and popsicles for the third night in a row.

He let the delicious aroma of food lead him to the kitchen, where a flaxen-haired woman was setting out a stack of plates by the stove. A man with the same hair and eye color as Riku was sitting a few feet away at a small, round table cleaning a pair of thick-rimmed glasses with his shirt.

Riku nonchalantly walked over to the stack of plates. He put his hand on the counter, leaning towards it. "Hey mom. Hey dad." He said.

Hearing her son's voice, the woman turned her head and flashed him a smile. "Well hey there! Mr. 'I'm Seventeen and I Have a Life Now' decided to come home and have dinner with us!" She put her hands on her hips and puckered her mouth as she said this.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. It's so hard to believe. God forbid I ever come home before 2am during the summer. Is dinner ready yet? I'm starving!"

"Yep, just finished. You two come on and eat."

Riku's father put on his glasses and got up from the table. "I'm still surprised you actually cooked," he laughed. He ruffled his son's hair as he walked by him to get a plate.

"Hey now! I'll have you know I made Hamburger Helper last week!"

"Mom, that was last month."

"You're not helping!" She pretended to throw a fork at her son. Riku chuckled at her antics and loaded his plate with lasagna. Riku rarely got to spend time with both of his parents, so this was a nice surprise.

The three got their food and seated themselves at the small table. A hungry Riku immediately launched right into his lasagna. They ate in silence until Riku's father spoke.

"Well, somebody was hungry."

"Of course he was! He's been at that arcade all day. Riku, don't you ever get bored with that Dance Dance Whatever game?"

The young man turned his head to her, his mouth full of food. "Nope."

She took a sip of her drink. "Well, you're not going to have much more time for that. Guess what came in the mail today?" She said the latter part in a sing-song voice.

"Oh God, don't tell me…"

"Schedule." His dad replied, gesturing to a small stack of mail behind him.

"Ugh, I knew it! Can we _please_ not talk about school?"

"Why not? Aren't you excited about your last year of high school?"

"Eh, I guess, but I wanna enjoy the rest of my summer first."

"And sitting around at Sora's house all day is enjoyable?" Riku's mother questioned.

"Well, yeah."

"Psh! Teenagers."

They continued eating, making small talk here and there but mostly kept peaceful silence. When Riku finished, he got up and scraped uneaten layered pasta into the trash can. After placing his now empty plate in the sink, he headed upstairs to his room.

Riku's room wasn't clean, but it wasn't completely trashed either. His bed was made, but there were small piles of dirty clothes here and there, an Xbox in front of a small TV with video game cases strewn haphazardly around it, and a tangled mess of Xbox controllers in a corner that looked like some demented octopus creature.

To Riku, it wasn't "mess," but it wasn't as clean as he normally liked his room. He glanced at the matted abomination in the corner and contemplated untangling it for half a second, but ignored it and plopped down on his bed. He folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He sighed contentedly, and for the first time all summer, he wasn't really thinking about anything. He merely sat on his bed in silent satisfaction. It had been a good day.

_Tap…taptap!_

A sudden noise disturbed the boy's (lack of) thought. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up to face the window on his right. Who should be outside, looking back at him with his signature cheesy grin, but his cheerful blue-eyed best friend Sora?

"Hey man, how's it hangin'?" Sora said, still grinning. His voice was muffled by the closed window, but Riku understood him perfectly.

Sora had brown hair spiked up at every angle and the biggest deep blue eyes of any boy past the pubescent age. Personality-wise, he hadn't changed much but his physique was a different story. He still had the same hairstyle as when he was a kid, but he had matured a lot. Sixteen-year-old Sora was much taller with a deeper, more masculine voice. He sported a lean but slightly muscular body, with strong shoulders, toned arms, and nicely defined abs. He carried himself with confidence, never with arrogance. The way his trademark grin spread across his newly angular face was both boyishly cute and alluring. Now, instead of cute or adorable, most girls his age would consider him handsome or even hot.

The silver-haired boy twisted the latch and opened his window. His younger friend hoisted himself inside, grunting a few times from the effort. They had gone through this routine so many times over the years, Riku never questioned how Sora always made his way up to the second-floor room without seriously hurting himself. When they were kids, the two friends discovered there were five loose bricks in the side of the house, and if they took them all out, it was almost a straight shot up to Riku's room. That trick came in handy whenever Riku wanted to sneak out of his house. Or like now when Sora got grounded and snuck out of his own house to visit his friend.

"So how bad did you get it?" the older boy questioned, referring to the COD incident.

"Grounded for a week. No phone, no computer, no video games, and only allowed to leave the house for church and grocery store runs for the fam. Oh, and they're making me pay for the window."

Riku did that fading whistle people make whenever someone says something outrageous. "Damn, your parents didn't hold back!"

"Yeah it totally sucks. I can only technically leave the house two or three times this whole week. What a buzz kill, right?"

"Yeah. But at least you get to enjoy the last week of summer vacation a free man." He punched his brown-haired companion lightly on the shoulder. "But, if you're 'technically' on lockdown, that means you're not supposed to be over here."

Sora glanced sideways and smiled impishly. "'S never stopped me before. Every rule has a back door… or in this case a brick wall escape route."

"That's true." He smirked at the clever analogy.

"Hey!" Sora shot up from his sitting position on the bed so suddenly he made his silver-haired best friend jump.

"Shit, Sora! Calm down."

"Heh heh, sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "Let's go to Kairi's house!"

"Haven't you seen enough of your girlfriend today? If you two have one more slobbery make out session in front of me, I swear I'll-"

"Shut UP!" Sora frowned, his cheeks turning scarlet. "We aren't gonna do that this time. And FYI, you're always so spaced out when we all hang out, the moon could blow up and you'd never notice!"

"Touché, I guess."

"And you're just jealous anyway."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Jealous? Of you? Why?"

Sora, who was still standing in front of the sitting Riku, put his hands on his hips and leaned in towards his friend. "'Cause you don't have…" He trailed off.

"'Cause I don't have…?"

Sora looked down at his feet for a few seconds, suddenly afraid to tread on sensitive territory. "…A girlfriend to make out with."

Riku's smirk quickly faded and he crossed his arms. He knew Sora was kidding, so he wasn't mad. Hell, they both knew any single female on the island would jump at the chance to date the silver-haired stud. He hardly cared about not having a girlfriend. And even though he sometimes felt like a third wheel around his two best friends it didn't bother him much. In fact, he was happy for them. They'd been dating for two years and liked each other for way longer than that. Riku was hardly fazed but well, it was sensitive territory.

Riku sighed. "Touché again."

Sora stood up straight. "Sorry man. Didn't mean to upset you."

"It's all good." He stood up and smiled at the spiky-haired brunette. "Let's go to Kairi's house like you said!"

"Sweet!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"But…if your dumb ass gets in trouble **again**, I was never there."

"Fair enough."

Sora carefully made his way out the open window while Riku leaned outside his bedroom door.

"MOM! DAD! I'M GOING TO KAIRI'S HOUSE!"

"OKAY! BE SAFE!" Riku's mother called.

Sora jumped from the third "foothold" and landed on his hands and knees in the warm green grass, while Riku shut and locked his window and exited via front door so as not to raise suspicion.

"Hey Sora," Riku whispered, "don't forget to put the bricks back this time."

"Gotcha!" He grinned. Sora hastily slid each brick into its place; and when he was done the two teens headed to Kairi's house.

A certain auburn-haired girl from two streets over was freaking out. She lay on her stomach on top of her bed, face-planted into a rather thick book. She wore a pair of light grey jogging shorts and a bubble-gum-pink t-shirt that complemented the color of her uncombed hair. She groaned, bored and unable to concentrate on the literature glued to her forehead. The single thought running through the girl's mind was, _Why the _hell _would I torture myself like this?_

"Kai! Riku's here!" a feminine voice called.

Kairi's head bolted up, her red-rimmed orbs widened with excitement. With a quick sweep of her thin arm, she knocked the book/forehead sticker off her bed and bounced down the hall to where she knew her friend would be. She knew she looked like crap but didn't care.

Kairi walked into the bonus room where two teenage boys were waiting for her. Riku was slouched in an armchair, while Sora was stretched across a navy blue couch, hands folded behind his spiky head.

The skinny redhead leaped happily over to them. "SAVIOR!" She shouted, glomping her silver-haired friend.

"K…k…Kai…ri! Can't breathe!"

Kairi released him and took a step back. "Hee hee! Sorry…"

"Hey…!" Sora sat up from the sofa. "How 'bout some love for your boyfriend!"

"Sorry babe." She sat in Sora's lap, wrapped her arms around him, and planted a kiss on his lips.

"My gosh, get a closet you two," Riku groaned.

Kairi parted from her boyfriend's lips and stuck her tongue out at the older boy.

"So why's Riku your savior? And what the fuck's up with your hair?"

"Sora! Don't say fuck! You know my parents have some sort of cussing ESP. They get super mad when I say 'ass' or 'hell.'" She rolled her eyes at how unreasonable her parents could be. "They'll hear you. And they know you're grounded so if you're not quiet, they'll come in and you'll be screwed."

"Sorry!" Sora whispered obnoxiously and pinched Kairi's hip. She squealed and swatted at him.

"But seriously, the hair?" Riku pointed to the uncombed mess on her head.

The girl grabbed a strand of mid-length mahogany hair and made a "eww!" face. "Well, I've been trying to read that horrible book **all day**. I literally locked myself in my room and refused to come out 'til I got halfway done. I haven't showered or combed my hair yet."

Sora snickered. "That explains that smell…"

"You're such an ass!" Kairi yanked one of his chocolate spikes.

"Ow! Cut it out!" He swatted her hand away.

"Just what 'horrible book' are you talking about, Kai?" Riku asked, ignoring Sora's comment.

"_Crime and Punishment_. The book I have to have finished before school starts but I'm not even halfway done with."

"Oh that. I remember reading that book last summer for English. It takes a while to get going but it's not that bad, Kairi."

"Well I'm only past Part 1, and I hate it! Nothing but murder, scheming, and lying." She shuddered. It was understandable how a gentle soul like Kairi wouldn't like something like _Crime and Punishment_. "And the stupid book is like 500 pages long!"

"Well at least you've got two more weeks to read it," Sora said.

Kairi eyed him slyly. "Sora, have you even started the book yet?"

"Psh! As if! If I have two whole weeks, I'm not starting 'til two days before school _at the earliest._ Or I could always not read it and just ask my best buddy Riku to summarize it for me!" He winked at the other male.

"Sora…"

"Oh relax! I'll start the book…eventually."

Kairi groaned. "This class is gonna maim us!"

"I told you guys not to take Advanced English. It's crazy hard, and The Captain's a friggin' lunatic!"

"Eh well, too late to back out now." The younger duo shrugged. "By the way, why do they call him The Captain? And why does he wear that-"

"Kairi, do you guys want some lemonade?" her mother's voice cut in.

"Yes please!" All three answered excitedly. Kairi's mom made the best lemonade. Period.

"Okay! But who was that other voice down there? I thought it was just you and Riku. Was that Sora I heard? He's supposed to be grounded!"

Everyone froze. After a few painfully awkward seconds, Kairi spoke up. "U-um, no mom that was, uh, Tidus! He showed up a little while ago, so I let him in. I told you he was here but I guess you were in the shower or something."

"Uh, ok honey. If you say so."

The three teens were silent for a few seconds before giving a collective sigh of relief.

"Nice save, Kairi!" Sora whispered. He gave her a peck on the nose. She giggled.

She carefully removed herself from Sora's lap and walked to the door. "I'll go get the lemonade. 'Tidus' should go to the bathroom until I get back in case mom comes in here." Kairi slipped out and shut the door behind her.

Sora got up from the couch and dusted off his shorts. "Better do what she says, I guess. 'Tidus' has to pee anyway."

Riku rolled his eyes and sat in silence until he heard Kairi's light footsteps coming up the stairs. Knowing her hands would be full of delicious lemonade, he made his way to the door in two quick strides to help her. He opened the door to reveal a struggling redhead. She had three full glasses balanced between her two hands and looked like she could drop them all at any second. Riku eagerly relieved his friend of a glass.

Once they were both back in the room, Riku resumed his spot in the chair. Kairi placed the other two glasses on the coffee table between them and plopped down on the couch.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I really need a shower. And some Ibuprofen."

Riku smirked to himself and set his lemonade on the table.

"Hey 'Tidus!' You can come out from hiding!"

Sora appeared from the small bathroom in the corner of the room. He practically flew back to the couch, a huge Cheshire Cat-esque grin plastered on his face.

"LEMONADEOHEMGEEI'MSOEXCITED!"

Riku looked at him in horror and Kairi face-palmed. "Did you seriously just say 'oh em gee' like one of those dumb bitches from, like, Laguna Beach?"

"Aw crap, what's wrong with me?" Sora gasped, disgusted at himself.

"It's okay, Sora. We still looooooooove you!" Kairi hugged him briefly.

"Y'know something?" Riku cut in, "This is a good day, guys!"

"Yeah!" Kairi responded. "And it's the first time all summer Riku hasn't been brooding."

"Oh shut it, Kairi!"

Sora spoke up this time. "And who gives a shit if summer's almost over? Let's forget about The Captain and that stupid book and just sit here and enjoy the 'now.'" He raised his glass in the air. "To an awesome end to summer vacation and a kick-ass school year!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Hell yeah!"

Riku and Kairi raised their glasses to Sora's, then they all released and sipped the heavenly citrus nectar. It was definitely a good day.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Chapter Seven's coming really soon. Now tell me: Who do YOU think The Captain is?**


End file.
